percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Questers Versus Heroes: Chapter One
The moment Natalie woke up, she knew something was wrong. The cold breeze blowing through her cabin was greeted by silence. Natalie could hear nothing outside. Nothing... but... Natalie shot out of bed. "Michael wake up!" she said, shaking her little brother. "Somethings wrong. I can't hear anything outside." Michael frowned. "Maybe your ears are still sore from your duel with Zack last night." Natalie winced from the memory. 'Then how could I hear that?" she said. Michael listened, and heard a strange murmur coming from outside. He frowned. 'Thats strange. Lets go check it out." A few moments later, Michael and Natalie arrived at what was once the Dining Pavilion. Debris was everywhere, and the scorched grass was filled with pieces of the sacrificial fire. "Geez," Michael murmured, and Natalie hushed him. Chiron and the other campers were gathered around a mirror, unharmed in the debris, coming off of it was an airy mans voice, light, yet commanding. "And I shall give you the power to defaeat my darling Gaea. This is not a hoax. all you need to do is-" All of a sudden, an arrow landed right into the mirror, splintering it into thousands of pieces. "Kyra!" Choron admonished, but Kyra was in no mood to talk. "Are you insane?Uranus is still Gaea's ex. Who knows how he still feels about her? He might blow the Earth sky high just to-" "Kyra!" barked Chiron uncharacteristically. "This-this may be our only chance." His tail drooped and suddenly Natalie felt sorry for him. Hundreds of years of teaching just to watch all his pupils annhilated in one fell swoop? "If you feel so strongly, however," Chiron stood up, "Then you and your friends may accompany me to Olympus." "This is prepostorous!!!" Zeus yelled. "Are we just going to let Gaea annihilate us? With the power Uranus could give us gods, we could save and improve the world." "But we.." Athena launched into a long list of strategical weaknesses. Rachel sighed and resumed twiddling her thumbs. More fun then watching all powerful gods argue like brats. "Silence!" Zeus finally yelled. "As King of Olympus, I'm putting it tpo vote. all in favor?" Rachel watched, perplexed as the entire group of gods, except Athena, raised their hands. "Ah then," Zeus said gleefully. "it has been-" "Wait!" Natalie yelled and stood up. "You can't be serious." "Am I ever anything but?" said Zeus. "No, but-" "Child you'd best-" "With all due respect, King Zeus you are maing a huge mistake. we've had first hand experience with Uranus, and he-" "Silence, insolent mortal!!" Zeus bellowed. "Leave now! All of you!" Eyes sparkling with anger, Zack and Ava drew their weapons. "Guys, no. we have to find another approach." natlie murmured to them.shuddered as Zeus' eyes flashed. After all the Gods and demigods had left, Zeus motioned for . "I have a task for you," he murmured dangerously. "You are to guard and secure the gathering of that mirror." nodded. 'Of course sir. We-" "And if the questers offer any resistance- then elimination is fully warranted." frowned. "But we-" Zeus smiled. "What I mean to say is: the Questers interfere- kill them." ---- Note: doesn't want to hurt tQ, but they don't see why their resisting humanity's saving grace. Category:Questers Versus Heroes Category:Chapter Page